cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonkers Island
Bonkers Island is a medium sized, well-developed, and old nation at 342 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Bonkers Island work diligently to produce Oil and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Bonkers Island to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Bonkers Island allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Bonkers Island believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government of Bonkers Island has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Bonkers Island will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History Bonkers Island is a nation as we know it today wasn't always so; it was once ruled by the tyrannical Mr Mime. Under Mr Mime, Bonkers Island remained in what some may call a third-world nation, and it was very much indeed as third-world as nations get. Yet in these premature days, Mr Bonkers managed to rise to power and overthrow Mr Mime, then imposing a set of wide reaching reforms, among these a move from the Red Trading Sphere to the Green Trading Sphere and a departure from the New Pacific Order to the Green Protection Agency. Membership in the Green Protection Agency was peaceful and prosperous, for the most part give or take a few unhappy internal national events. A little too peaceful, actually, as this tangle of an alliance's bureaucracies, combined with other sentiments of dissatisfaction with the alliance leadership, remoteness of belonging, and general boredom with the everlasting peace prompted Mr Bonkers to switch alliance affiliations to /b/. /b/ was a superb alliance to be a part of, if it unfortunately wasn't for the fact that /b/ leadership decided it would be wise to involve the alliance in the Third Great War. Bonkers Island was saved from the utter destruction many of its comrades had faced, undoubtedly due to having one of the greatest air fleets in the world. Bonkers Island's involvement in the war ended when /b/ disbanded soon after self-destruction, like some sort of internet hate machine, thus a realization was made of the pointlessness of fighting for a non-entity. Following the Third Great War, the rulers of Bonkers Island, Capakistan, and Mooninite Plateau drafted a charter for an alliance whose strictest purpose was to provide mutual aid should any member be raided, and not to be involved in any power struggles with the myriad of other alliances. All under a direct democracy and lacking any central authority. This alliance is the Hercules Club, and is the alliance of Bonkers Island currently and for the foreseeable future. And how this vision was fulfilled. Mooninite Plateau, however, lapsed into decadence and ceased to exist, and control of Capakistan was seized by radicals who happily sent their nation's nuclear stockpile launching in every direction imaginable, with the predictable consequences soon thereafter. Bonkers Island, of course, remained stable, even prosperous, and all though it is silly for an alliance to exist if there is no one else to ally with oneself, Mr Bonkers has decided it would be for the best to continue waiving the Herculean banner as this is how an alliance's vision ought to be, in his opinion. Choosing to remain alliance-less implies ignorance of a certain geo-political simulator's mechanisms, anyway. Notes Category:Nations Category:Green team Category:Member of /b/ Category:/b/